Whatever It Takes
by lilyroy
Summary: Join Rose finding her way back to the Doctor. Songfic. Whatever It takes by the Faders


Don't own Doctor Who or the song in this which is "whatever it takes" by the Faders. I love this song and i thought it really related to Rose for some reason...

* * *

_I've been lying here for like a million years in my bed  
Get up get up get up_

Rose lay on her bed, not willing herself to get up. She felt miserable, ever since she'd been trapped in this parallel world. Sure, she had Mickey, and her Mum, and Pete, and even her baby brother, but she didn't have Him.

_All the time I can hear you talking in my head  
Shut up shut up shut up_

Everyday she woke in the middle of the night. She heard him calling her, whispering her name in her ear at night. She felt him there, even though he wasn't. Maybe it was longing, maybe just the shock of the loss, even though it had been 10 months.

_Everybody says I should be moving on  
Everybody knows I'm still waiting  
I don't care whatever it takes to be with you  
Your under my skin and no matter what I do  
I'm nothing without you so I'll do whatever it takes_

They loaded up the car and drove. Rose followed his voice. She felt him getting closer, closer but not close enough she knew. She'd never see him again, but she couldn't possibly move on. No matter how long it would be she knew he still held her heart in the palm of his hand, and she knew she still held both of his.

_I've been thinking about how we could have done things differently  
Give up give up give up_

It had been three years since she saw him last, on that beach on that cold, bleak day. She never heard what he had to say, since it was his last chance. She worked for Torchwood now, defending the Earth from aliens and the like. She'd also been bulding a machine, a machine to take her, Mickey, Jackie, Pete, and little James all back to him. Or at least the other Earth. She'd suddenly started having doubts after the last invasion. She began giving up.

Mickey saw these doubts, these insecurities. He helped her all he could, trying to shake these thoughts out of her mind. Weeks later she began smiling again, she began working again, and she began thinking the impossible again.

_Yesterday i could have sworn I heard you calling me  
Wake up wake up wake up_

Rose began having the dreams again. She heard him call her name, every morning as she drifted out of sleep. That was her driving force. She almost completed her machine, which would detect a small rip in the time-space continum. Big enough to squeeze her vessel through, but small enough not to distroy both universes. She'd been tracking it for months now and it was almost time. She was perfectly on schedule.

_Nothing will stand in my way  
We had it good  
I want it back  
I know your feeling the same  
And I'll do whatever it takes_

She loaded everyone important into her vessel. It was small and crowded, and looked vaguely like a big blue phone box, but much bigger, and with rockets for liftoff. They started their journey. They passed through the rift without a hitch, well alot of rumble and tumble and alot of complaints from both James and Mickey, both of whom were scared out of their wits.

_I don't care whatever it takes to be with you  
Your under my skin and no matter what i do  
I'm nothing without you  
I have to be with you  
So I'll do whatever it takes_

They all stumbled out of the big, blue box. "Where'd you learn to fly that thing Rose? School of the rocky and bumpy?" Jackie complained.

"I bet she learned it from the Doctor," Mickey replied.

"Well at least we're here is all I've gotta say," Rose said.

"Who's that man looking at us Daddy?" James asked.

They all turned towards the mysterious man.

"Rose, it's been a long time hasn't it?" He said.

"Doctor!!!" Rose exclaimed.

Rose ran towards him and threw her arms around him.

"I thought I'd never see you again Rose."

"And I thought I was the pesimistic one," She replied with a gigantic smile, her tognue poking out between her teeth breifly.

"Well, I can't say I didn't think you'd find a way back."

"I told you I'd be with you forever, 'cos I'd do whatever it takes."


End file.
